


Our Letters

by SpicyBelladonna



Series: The misfortunes of the young [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, One Shot, WW2, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyBelladonna/pseuds/SpicyBelladonna
Summary: A correspondence between two young lovers during the war.





	Our Letters

01/05/1940  
Dear Tommy,  
I hope you are ok, we (Liz and I) are fine although the air raids are becoming more frequent and because of this it is becoming extremely harder to calm her down. The neighbours are kind and although they don't have to they are helping me look after her. Currently I'm working part time in the factories and everyday I can't help but see your face whenever I think about the war. Please reply to our letters as soon as possible and always remember we love you.  
Lots of love Vicky and Elizabeth xxx

15/05/1940  
Dear Tommy,  
A massive air raid is going on at the moment here in England and factory work is getting harder as you need more bombs, I loved the countryside I really do hope that it's not just barbed wire and mud now. How are you? Liz is growing up you'd hardly be able to recognise her she's so big, nearly 3 now and can sign her name already! You'll be so proud of her but she needs a father, she needs you, I need you! Come home to us soon and be safe, we miss you.  
Lots of love Vicky and Elizabeth xxx

24/05/1940  
Dear Tommy,  
We are delighted to hear that you'll be coming home soon and can't wait to spend a bit of time with you as soon as your of duty. I can't believe how much you've accomplished in such a small amount of time and still don't see how we could have gone so wrong. We were safe for a while, our elders protecting us and this is how we remember them by making the exact same mistakes that they did? Anyway I hear your last mission is in a small town in France, Dunkirk, I think. Just come home safely.  
Lots of love Vicky and Elizabeth xxx

06/06/1940  
Dear Tommy,  
I know you won't get this but I hope that somehow you will. It's silly, I know and if you were here you'd probably tell me to "cheer up doll and stop your fuss " or something crazy like that. Liz is very confused to say the least and at one point said "why is mummy sad? Where is dada?" She doesn't like seeing anyone being sad, she is so precious like that. I wish you were here and instead of writing this letter we would be cuddled up in bed together, but no matter how hard I wish or how hard I pinch myself I never seem to wake up, I can't change one thing and I miss you. Liz is the only thing that's keeping me grounded and it's becoming harder to carry on. I feel like I'm possessed, I can't cry or feel I just, I just sort of float. Everything's fuzzy and it feels like I'm underwater, I'm drowning in sorrow and no one can help me, no one can pull me out. I realise this is pointless but it's something I need to do.  
A final farewell, Shalom chaverim, I will always cherish are time together.  
Lots of love for the last time Vicky and Elizabeth xxx

**Author's Note:**

> The letters were rough, but I enjoyed writing them!  
> Please comment down below with (constructive!) critisism and leave kudos if you enjoyed it. Please also leave suggestions for other one-shots and thanks for reading.


End file.
